Memories Coming Together
by ExRevolution
Summary: Unable to stop the tornado, Max unwillingly goes back to let Chloe die. Then, all broken fragments of Chloe come together to reform, to become whole. The sadness, the unfairness of life, that is Chloe Price's destiny. - One Shot -


A/N: I wrote this because I thought it was so sad that Max's efforts were for naught. I hate that Chloe had to die or else Arcadia Bay would.

* * *

 ** _Memories Coming Together_**

Atop the cliffside, by the lighthouse of Arcadia Bay were two teenaged girls. They were facing a storm, a massive tornado. Despite their efforts, they were unable to stop it.

"Oh, Chloe... I'm going to miss you so much." Max said in anguish. She hugged her blue haired friend tightly for the last time as the wind and rain raged harder as the tornado drew closer to Arcadia Bay.

Chloe pulled away from the embrace, she spoke sadly, "I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." She stepped back, she couldn't handle it anymore.

Max then turned to face the storm she had created, taking out the last picture she took before she'd seen Chloe for the first time in five years. As the storm continued to rage on with lightning and thunder ever present, she focused on the image... The image of the blue butterfly. Using her power, she felt pulled back in time. Around her, it all turned red, white, and black.

As it cleared, she was taking the photo that started it all, back at the beginning of the week. The butterfly floated off, and Max dropped the photo, watching it fall to the ground.

Then, expectantly, she turned around to wait, wait for the boy Nathan Prescott who'd been a large part of her problems. A few moments passed and the door opened, Max withdrew her head from view and faced the bathroom wall, waiting... For everything to finally be over...

"It's cool Nathan. Don't stress, you're okay bro, just... Count to three." Nathan said, talking to himself as though he was about to lose control. The butterfly landed on the edge of the sink, turning to watch as though it knew what was going to happen. "Don't be scared. You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up. You're the boss," He finished, calmer, more collected, but still unstable.

Suddenly the door opened up again and just like before, Chloe walked in.

Nathan saw her in the mirror. "So what do you want?" He spat.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step ass would say," she said, ignoring his question. She checked several stalls before finally confronting the guy.

"Now, let's talk bidness."

"I've got nothing for you." Nathan said.

"Wrong, you got hella cash," Chloe said coldly.

Max, though heartbroken at what was about to happen, would not interfere this time and fell back against the stall wall and slid to the floor. She held her head in her hands, wishing this would go faster. And of course...

"Get that gun away from me psycho!" Chloe cried, panicked. A click and a bang... And she was gone.

Max then began crying hard but quietly into her hands at the fact that she wasn't able to save her friend... Without also being able to save the town...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place of blank cloudy whiteness was three girls. One of the past and two futures. The girl of the past had long bright hair down her back. She looked confused. The first of the future had short blue hair and she was crying and surprised. She'd suddenly had a weeks worth of memories... Right up until Max looked at a photo she herself had given her. The third was surprised that she was standing and able to move... And that she was seeing her younger self... And herself again, except that the other her looked like a punk.

The younger stared at the two future girls and asked, "Who are you?"

The one with the knowledge and the one without looked at each other and spoke slowly. "I'm... Chloe... Price..."

"What? How? That's my name too!" The younger of the three said.

"I arrived here... I arrived here... Just after I asked my friend Max to end my life with morphine..." The second Chloe said.

The past Chloe was confused but the first raised her eyebrow in realization. "What do you..." The past Chloe said.

"A few years after Max left, my dad bought me a car but I was cut off and ended up crashing, my back snapped and I was in the process of dying for three years. I asked Max to up the level of injection to eleven to end myself early, to stop my mom and dad from suffering for their constant care of me." The second explained.

The first then spoke up after taking it in. "Oh yeah! Max told me about... You... Me! For my, our... Dad died just after he went to pick up mom from shopping in the car... She told me she went back in time to save dad from a crash which is why you," she pointed at their past self and spoke again, "Became you!"The blue haired Chloe exclaimed, their younger self seemed to really want to speak.

"So I am a punk... Or a quadriplegic in the future? And why am I here anyways? I don't..." She looked around in the empty cloudy white place. "Remember dying..."

The first Chloe thought for several seconds and answered, "Max travelled back to you, that's why you're wearing-."

The second interjected, "... The same clothes we had during the day mom called dad to pick her up from shopping!"

The first spoke again, asking their past self. "What was Max like after dad left? Can you remember?"

"I...I think at first she was being weird... Pale... Serious, just after we took that photo with dad. Then as soon as dad left for the bus, she was so cheerful and jumping around but... Agh! But... what? what is this? I'm seeing two things happening... then and... And she was sad and telling me - us, to be strong... Or something..." The younger girl shook her head to make sense of the double memory.

The older non-punk Chloe began talking. Realizing... Sort of... What was going on. "So I'm you... After Max changed dad's fate? But then why are you here?"

"It's because I'm still the original, and Max gained her powers just... Before I died getting shot..." Chloe said sadly.

"Oh..." They replied.

"So... Now what?" The younger Chloe asked.

A bright light began to form from in between them. The three felt understanding and smiled. They were drawn in to the light which flashed, covering all.

The brightness disappeared revealing the original Chloe, alone... But whole. "Oh Max!" She began to cry. "You had to go through so much!"

She had regained memories from all the times Max had changed her fate, all the details she was involved in, every accident, injury, or death... With Max to suffer seeing through all of it.

"You're now whole, come, Chloe Price." A voice spoke, a voice Chloe hadn't heard in five years but also just a few hours... And minutes...

"Dad?!" Chloe turned around and saw her father. "I... ? I missed you so much!" She hug her dad tightly who hugged back as he soothed his daughter.

"I missed you too Chloe, it's time to go now, come." He said smiling. She smiled and nodded. A bright light once again appeared enveloped both father and daughter. When it disappeared, neither were in sight.

* * *

Back on Earth, after the whole deal with Nathan and Jefferson, she sat alone in her room, remembering...

... - Chloe: "Like everybody in my life. My dad, you... And Rachel."

 ** _... "We totally smacked his punk ass down Max. He's no match for you and me now. That was an epic win."_**

... "Feels like a different world huh? I wish we could stay forever."

... "You saved me again. Crazy. Now we're totally bonded for life!"

..."Since you're the mysterious superhero... I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion."

... "And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay."

... "Don't look so sad, I'm never leaving you."

... - Joyce: "In fact, I want you to have this. This is the last time my baby was so full of life and light. She was hopeful, positive, everything she's not today. And this was the last time I ever saw Chloe truly happy." ...That picture that Max used to make things so much worse, it pained her so much...

... - Max: "Chloe, your dad didn't "choose" to leave you..."

\- Chloe: "Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid and he never does?"

"But ever since he died my life has been dipped in shit." ...

-...-

"Max, you are being so fucking strange. You feel okay?"

 ** _\- Max: "Chloe, I am awesome... We are awesome!"_**

\- ... -

"Literally seems like yesterday...

\- Chloe: "I wish it was."

"I want this time with you to be my last memory..." - " I'll just drift asleep... Dreaming of us together... Forever." - "Don't forget about me."

... The picture... The fireplace...

 ** _\- Max: "Chloe, I'm so sorry... I tried to make things different for you... I... I did try. I'm sorry." - "Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong. Even if you feel like I wasn't there for you... Because I'll never abandon you Chloe. I'll always have your back. Always."_**

... The storm... I don't want to remember...

\- Chloe: "Max, this is the only way."

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... - I think for once I should accept my fate... Our fate..."

.. "Being together this week... It was the best farewell gift I could've hoped for."

"And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me..." She said solemnly.

"Never," I replied...

* * *

 _'After that... This is where I ended up... Alone... Without my best friend... Chloe, no matter what I did this week... You had to end up in pain or death... In the other reality and here, pain is all you have experienced... I hope you're not sad now... I hope you're happy.'_

* * *

 ** _A little while later, as Max was staring at the descending casket, she cried, cried for the girl who could not have a happy ending no matter what._**

 ** _"Good bye Chloe."_**

* * *

I know it's just basically a rehash of the last moments of Episode 5 but please don't call me out on it, I just had to write it this way for it to work, for my thoughts on why Chloe Price is such a sad character. Either she dies, or she's in pain both physical and emotional. Anyways, tell me what you think, I'll see you all later.

PS: The bolded parts in the memories are the most emotional and sad moments I find.


End file.
